Akuma ya yōsei
by andhiw
Summary: Lucy estudia para convertirse en una cazadora de demonios, en una de sus misiones se encontró con el segundo príncipe del inframundo y después de una ardua pelea logro poseer lo. Ya que su talento es la posesion de demonio y el manejo de la espada celestial; pero aun así no es una verdadera cazadora asta que logre acabar sus estudios en Fairy Tail exorcist


**Nee-san a vuelto**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo finc. Porfavor díganme si les gusto y sobre todo disfrútenlo-**

**Akuma to yōsei.**

Meció su cola mientras se encontraba de cuclillas encima se una repisa de hierro, una sonrisa diabólica se encorvo en sus labios, el demonio sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, amaba sentir esa sensación; La sensación de poder y peligro.

_Así que as regresado_ dijo mientras lanzaba una carcajada al aire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquel pasillo se encontraba en completa penumbra, se oía el sonido del metal arrastrándose, el cabello dorado de la joven se movía al ritmo de sus pasos; Sintió una presencia conocida y oyó un cascabel, dejo caer la katana que arrastraba con ella y suspiro. Un demonio se abalanzo sobre ella con puños encendidos.

_Esta vez no me vencerás_ Grito con euforia, mientras corría con los puños ardientes hacia la rubia, esta suspiro por segunda vez y dio unos pasos hacia atrás esquivando al demonio, el cual se enojo y se dirigió con mucha mas fuerza para propinarle un golpe, pero la rubia reacciono antes de tiempo y le dio un ligero golpe en la parte trasera del cuello, haciendo que este callera inconsciente al suelo.

_BAKAAAA, te he dicho cientos de veces que no me puedes derrotar por que yo soy tu adquiriente y por lo tanto no me puedes hacerme ni el más mínimo rasguño._ Lo regaño con cara de cansancio. El demonio que ya había recuperado la conciencia se encontraba frotándose la nuca.

_Pero mi caso es diferente, ya que yo soy un demonio. Y mas que nada porque soy uno de primera generación._ dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos. La rubia se enojo, siempre era la misma discusión.

_que no entiendes que puedes hacer infinidad de cosas. menos dañarme ya que si lo haces sentirás el mismo dolor que yo, No importa que seas mucho mas fuerte que yo no puedes herirme porque soy tu A-D-Q-U-I-R-I-E-N-T-E_ dijo esto lo mas claramente y lentamente posible ya que el estúpido de su servidor no entendía. Habían tenido esa charla por lo menos cincuenta veces y el aun no le quedaba claro que le pertenecía a ella por el contrato que tenían. Se seguía sintiendo un espíritu libre que puede hacer lo que le plazca y aunque en parte era así el ya no era libre y debía ser controlado para que no cause problemas, pero el caso no era ese, el demonio siempre la sacaba de sus casillas y era realmente empalagoso cuando se lo proponía, lo cual provocaba que ella no tuviera ni el más mínimo interés de invocarlo si le era necesario.

_ Como sea._ El demonio gruño_ Ya as vuelto, valla que tardaste en esa misión y no fuiste capaz de invocarme ni una sola vez, de verdad que eres la peor Ama del mundo; Lo único que tenia para divertirme era hacer una que orea travesura._ Dijo severamente ofendido al recordar todo lo sucedido. Ella resoplo.

_Gomen Natsu, pero no necesite de tu poder en un trabajo tan sencillo como ese_ trato de excusarse, aunque en realidad le hubiera ido de mayoría el poder de su servidor, pero lo último que necesitaba eran deudas, ya que a causa del poder e interactividad de Natsu siempre terminaban debiendo mas de lo que ganaban._ Como sea voy a llegar tarde a mis clases y hace tres meses que falto, creo que es mejor que te vallas al inframundo mientras tanto_ Le sugerido, el demonio gruño pero en ese instante su cuerpo desapareció en el aire._ De verdad que ese idiota da problemas y pensar que es uno de los príncipes del inframundo_ Rio para sus adentros al recordar como se convirtió en su adquiriente.

_(Flash Back)_

_El vestíbulo se encontraba totalmente en llamas, en medio de estas había una muchacha herida de la cual brotaba sangre de su pierna, su respiración era acelerada y se le notaba cansada; Delante de ella riendo a carcajadas había un muchacho de cabellos rosas, tenia dos grandes cuernos que salían de este y dientes afilados los cuales formaban una enorme risa de satisfacción._

__ Ríndete Heartefilia, ningún Cazador puede con el segundo príncipe del inframundo Dragnnel y mucho menos una mocosa como tu_ se acercó hacia la muchacha y con un puñetazo en el abdomen la tiro, coloco su pie encima de su espalda_ Pero talvez te deje con vida si me pides de rodillas perdón_ Se volvió a carcajear, pero fue parado en seco al oír una pequeña risita provenir de la muchacha._

__Enserio crees que voy hacer eso, que idiota eres_ dijo débilmente la rubia que se encontraba tirada, el demonio retiro su pie y la alzo por el cuello._

__Que dijiste_ el se encontraba indignado por el comentario de esa mortal_

__ Q-eu en verdad eres estúpido!_ Le grito en la cara, el demonio estaba apunto de propinarle un golpe en la cara cuando sintió una espada atravesarle por la espalda_ arte secreto de la espada celestial_ La Heartefilia había llamado a su catana, la cual había respondido clavándosele al demonio, ya que si bien no lo mataba lo dejaría inmóvil mientras se recuperaba, tiempo suficiente para enviarlo de vuelta al inframundo en donde permanecería bastantes años._

_La rubia se levanto con cuidado y recogió su Katana, se acerco al demonio el cual era rodeado por un espeso charco de sangre el cual se desvanecía, lo que significaba que se estaba recuperando, debía expulsarlo lo antes posible, sin embargo su poder no era suficiente en ese momento;_ Maldición que rayos are contigo_, pensó mientras reflexionaba, lo único que le quedaba era poseerlo, pero aun así no había posibilidad de que eso funcionara aunque ella sea una de las mejores adquirientes, pero debía intentarlo, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña llave negra, lo cual significaba que no tenia a nadie en su poder, recogió un poco de sangre del demonio con esta misma y luego dejo que unas gotas de la sulla calleran encima de llave, un pequeño esplendor se libero de esta._

__¡ Aquí hay que ser osado,_

_el maligno tú no invoques!_

_Tentaciones por decenas_

_la astucia debe imperar,_

_mira hacia el lado bueno_

_bloquea el paso al mal._

_Unión de sangre consagrar_

_Y os mi usuario a de descansar_

_Por las estrellas del altamar_

_Y venid a mi la celestial unión._ Ella sintió como una cadena se ataba, siempre era la misma sensación como si fuera un galón es su interior y su sangre hirviera, ya que apartir de ese momento el demonio y ella estaban unidos. Termino cansada y apunto de desmayarse, pero gracias ala fuerza de su nuevo servidor se pudo mantener en pie, lo saco a rastras del edificio en llamas _

__Hey tu, despierta_ le gritaba mientras lo pateaba, el demonio ya estaba lo suficientemente descansado para que se levantara, este abrió los ojos y se impresiono al observar de pie a la cazadora._

__ porque rayos sigues viva_ Le grito mientras se lanzaba contra ella, pero una barrera invisible lo detuvo._ Que rayos es eso, porque no te puedo atacar_ decía mientras chocaba varias veces con la muralla._

__Es una barrera mágica y ni intentes atravesarla ,ya que no lo lograras, Por si no te as dado cuenta ahora estamos unidos y si me haces daño también te dolerá a ti_ Le dijo irritada por el comportamiento del demonio._

__A que te refieres con "ahora estamos unidos"_ dijo mientras hacia una mala imitación de la voz de la muchacha, pero por un momento pareció reaccionar y en su cara se dibujo el horror mismo_ A-acaso TE APROVECHASTE DE MI MIENTRAS ESTABA DORMIDO, ERES UNA MALDITA PERVERTIDA. AHORA NO SOY PURO_ decía desesperado, a la rubia se le inflamo una venita en la frente y le lanzo un puñetazo al demonio._

__INUTIL A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE TE POSEI_ le grito bastante furiosa, el muchacho pareció no comprender por un segundo asta que reacciono._

__ Que haz echo, es preferible que me hubieras violado, ahora estoy encadenado a un maldito cazador_ dijo desesperado mientras la muchacha suspiraba, nunca se imagino al segundo príncipe del inframundo tan idiota._ Pero eso o me va a detener, me liberare de ti ahora mismo_ dijo mientras la apuntaba con un dedo y desaparecía, ella volvió a suspirar y saco de su bolsillo un llavero en el cual se encontraba lleno de llaves, busco una roja y la zafo de este, era la cual anteriormente estaba teñida de negro, pero ahora era de un fuerte rojo sangre y parecía forrada con piel de dragón, hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano en forma de cruz y el demonio apareció en frente de ella, el cual volvió a desaparecer de nuevo y ella lo volvió a invocar, estuvieron así por lo menor una hora._

__Ya me arte_ grito un desesperado demonio_ Por tu culpa estamos atados, pero eso no es lo peor, la unión hizo que cambiara por completo, mis hermosos cuernos se encogieron, ahora parecen de un carnero, mi piel blanca leche, quedo bronceada y mis ojos rojos ahora son verdes, asta mis ropas son distintas, pero eso no es lo peor mi precioso cabello rosa salmón ahora es rosa coral, como planeas que viva así_ a la rubia se le escurrió una gota de sudor, su cabello se veía exactamente igual y a decir verdad se veía muchísimo mejor así_ Y para colmo me salio esta maldita cola, porque rayos tengo esto ni que fuera una vaca_ dijo furioso mientras agarraba una larga cola roja carmesí. Ella suspiro._

__Es inevitable, una vez que haces un contrato con un adquiriente cambias completamente, no creo que te deberías de quejar tanto ya que hay casos en los que puedes cambiar asta de sexo, considérate afortunado te vez mucho mejor que otros después del cambio._dijo tranquilamente, el demonio quedo anonado, cambio de sexo, comparado eso con lo que le había sucedido no era nada._

__Tsk_ se quejo, pero una brillante idea se le vino ala mente, aria lo que mejor sabe hacer_ ya que no me quieres liberar, te molestare asta que lo hagas, yo El segundo príncipe del inframundo, El dragon sleyer del fuego lo juro_ grito mientras un aura de superioridad lo rodeaba_

__ Como sea el nombre de tu ama es Lucy Heartefilia_ le informo ya que en ningún momento se lo había dicho._

__ Yo soy Natsu Dragnnel, el segu…_ fue parado en seco._

__ Ya me se todo ese rollo , así que cállate y vámonos_ le dijo fríamente, el peli-rosa apretó la mandíbula, realmente lograría que lo liberaran y luego acabaría con ella._

_(Fin del flash back)_

Y realmente había cumplido con su palabra, la solia seguir y acosar todo el tiempo, la abrazaba cada vez que podía y la obligaba a que le diera mimos, cosa que ella no hacia asta que el tenia que recurrir a chantajearla. Le había arruinado varias citas y constantemente se metía a su departamento a dormir y en una ocasión asta durmieron en la misma cama y Lucy no se dio cuanta asta el mismo día, por esas y muchas mas razones lo solía dejar cuando se iba de misiones y solia quedarse mas del tiempo debido en la escuela y los entrenamientos ya que no era permitida la entrada a Natsu por ser un demonio.

_ TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ ella oyó el ruido de la campana y se dirigió directo a su salón, tal vez en la escuela se lograba liberar de Natsu, pero a cambio allí la esperaban otros problemas.

**Ohayo! Espero que les guste, dejen sus recomendacines y disfrútenlo.**

** Nee-san fuera.**


End file.
